


Tequila Shots & Drunk Cuddles

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drunk Cuddles, Drunk Fic, F/M, Falling In Love, fall asleep together, tequila shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It all begins when Chloe makes a mystery man accidently spill his drunk all over himself, they sit down and drink and chat. But that's when Tequila comes on special for happy hour. After way too much tequila, Chloe and her mystery man stumble home and end up spending the night together. Who knew tequila shots lead to drunk cuddles?





	Tequila Shots & Drunk Cuddles

It all began on a Winter Friday night when a young Chloe Matthews walks into the local bar, not far from her apartment. As she walks in, she was texting her friend, but is stopped when she bangs into something followed by a grumpy groan and a wet substance hits her front. She looks up and see’s a man standing above her, also wet. Why was this man wet? Then, she realized. Her banging into the man, had caused him to lose control of his glass, and to make it splash onto his jacket. Chloe looked down again blushing but then when she looked up again, he was staring down at her. 

She coughed nervously. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going…” 

Chloe expected him to reply with a rude reply but was surprised when the man just laughed. 

“It’s fine, really…, no big deal.” 

“I am so damn sorry. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah I am fine, just a bit wet” he said wiping his neck with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Me too, it seems. I am sorry about your drink. Could I perhaps buy you a new one?” Chloe asked the man. 

“I wouldn’t normally do this, but I don’t want you to buy me a drink, but I would love to have a drink with you if that’s okay.” 

“I don’t normally do this either, but that’d be great.” Chloe replied. 

The mystery man walks over to the bar, Chloe followed behind him. Once they reach the bar, he orders the drinks, and they head to sit down at a booth not too far away from the bar. 

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners. My name is John… John Smith. Most people call me The Doctor” He finally introduced himself. 

“Chloe… Chloe Matthews. Nice to meet you John. Do you mind if I call you that?” 

“Not at all! Nice to meet you too Chloe.” John replied. 

They spend a while chatting, when they hear a bell coming from the bar and a sign being put up saying “Tequila $1 shots”. And that’s when John’s face lit up, and Chloe grimaced at him before laughing. 

“You’re not thinking of doing tequila shots are you….?” Chloe said. 

“Hmm… I shouldn’t, but surely a couple wouldn’t hurt…” John giggled.

John walked to the bar and ordered a tequila shot. Within seconds, the bartender placed the filled shot glasses on the bar in front of them. Chloe hadn’t tried tequila before and wasn’t sure she should trust John, he was a stranger, she had only just met him half an hour ago. Chloe watched him, as he licked salt from his hand, sucking a quarter of lime with a grimacing grin, and then throwing back the shot. 

“Now, you do it…” John smiles at her, putting a shot of tequila down in front of her. 

Chloe giggled… “I don’t know about this…” 

“Go on, you’ll be fine.” John replied. 

Chloe coughed nervously and followed John’s previous example of licking salt from her hand, sucking a lime, also with a grimace from the citrus flavour, earning a laugh from John, and then finally throwing back the tequila. Her face fills with a huge disgusted grin. 

“Oh my god, that was foul” she laughed, jumping up and down, biting her tongue and yet still holding the shot glass in hand. 

“Do us one more round…” 

One shot more turned into several more, but John couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden tipsiness that had overcome both him and Chloe over the last few shots. John had begun to sway on the spot, as the alcohol was overtaking his body now. 

“I think that’s enough shots…” Chloe mumbled before taking John’s hand, before they both stumble to their table where their previous drinks still stood. 

“I should probably think about heading home soonish…?” John suggested. 

“Me too, actually. I have a lot of studying to finish tomorrow.” Chloe agreed with him. 

“Maybe I should walk you home…?” John said. 

“I think I’ll be alright. I only live around the corner.” Chloe replied. 

They go to get ready to leave, and John is unsteady on his feet, stumbling until Chloe has to balance him up. “John? Are you okay” she asked. 

“Yeah, the tequilas made me a little dizzy…” John admitted holding her hand. 

“Listen, John. I am going to take you home to my place just until you sober up a bit. Come on…” Chloe grinned. 

He swayed a bit, before his answer… “That might be a better idea…” he groaned discreetly. 

Chloe grabbed his arm and lead, well, more like stumble back to her apartment. They stumbled up the stairs, and he leant against the wall, while Chloe opened her apartment door. Chloe didn’t think John would be a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but he was such a lightweight. She giggled to herself. He stumbled inside, thanks to the assistance of Chloe. 

“I’m just as tipsy as you John. I shouldn’t have to be taking care of you like this…, she said even though she was amused. 

Chloe was in no state for this, and just wanted to collapse onto a nice warm bed. Bed, some water, some painkillers, just something to ward off the very obvious hangover that she would have in the morning. John was leaning on her, basically putting all his weight on her, he should have been guiding her, letting her lean on him since he was taller. But she pushed that feeling aside and continued to lead him inside. They finally made it to the couch and collapsed on it. He kind of landed on Chloe, his head rested on her shoulder, and he silently prayed that the room would stop spinning. 

“Want to watch some TV or something?” Chloe asked, fishing the sides of the couch for the TV remote. 

“Sure,” John replied. 

She turned on the TV, and John shifted quickly and awkwardly from where he originally landed, laid against the arm rest and laid his head against the headrest before watching the TV briefly. Chloe followed. They lay there for several minutes, watching a weird looking movie that was on. As they watched, Chloe noticed John getting closer and closer to her, but she didn’t mind much. She was very tempted to lie her head on his shoulder now too but rejected even the slightest thought of getting close to him that she had. The next thing he said, surprised her very much. 

“Do you mind if we cuddle?” John said nervously.

“Um… I suppose not.” 

Chloe and John both adjusted so that they became closer to each other. Chloe laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her until they were in a comftable cuddling position, and that’s basically where they stayed for the rest of the night until roughly around 1am when they finally fell asleep, with the soft ambience of the TV around them, and secured firmly in one another’s grip. 

 

It was certainly going to be an interesting morning when they wake up…. 

The End


End file.
